Strange World for Two Ninja's
by Snuggly Bear Zacky-Kinz XD
Summary: Tobi is defeated but at the last moment he places a curse on Naruto and the one he truly loves and he enters a deep slumber to awaken in the strange world of Soul Eater
1. Wake up!

**Hello everyone and welcome to my second story which is a naruto x soul eater crossover :D  
well when you read this I hope you all enjoy and like :D all comments are accepted  
especially ones that could make the story even better with future chapters possibly  
well please r/r and enjoy the story!**

**Strange World for Two Ninja's**

Every thing was so blurry and dark thought Naruto as he woke up from what seemed the longest sleep ever. God his head hurt so much it felt like it was splitting in half. He was looking around to get a understanding of where he was but it was so "foreign". Then a god damn flashback happened which we all hate.

Flashback: "_So Tobi how does it feel to know you have been defeated by a kid?"said Naruto. Tobi just looked at him in a deathly stare with just pain as he replied "When I die and perish you will suffer greater then you could ever imagine just don't forget that. Hahahaha" Tobi said has he coughed up spurts of blood with half his chest blown to pieces by Narutos__Resengan._

_Even the slightest of moving could mean instant death cause of his crushed internal organs. But as he did he did a final hand seal and put Naruto into a curse upon two weeks of his death but also the one he truly loved. They didn't know what he used on him which was very threatening as Naruto could not understand the language of what he was saying. _

_These thoughts were confusing to him. He also thought he loved Sakura but she was just not that interesting anymore, actually for a while now! He thought hard and all he could think about was Hinata. The girl that confessed to him first and loved him longer than anyone else in the village that way. I mean other girls did like him but that was after the Pain incident and it kind of made him feel like a younger Sasuke which pissed him off. He didn't need any fangirls he needed the one girl_

_That's when it hit him that Hinata was his one girl and he knew it. Now it was time to confess to her about his feelings and return hers that she had felt toward him for many years. Naruto walked to the Hyuga Compound while trying to run scenarios through his head .He arrived very nervous and then composed himself and rangthe Hyuga household doorbell….._

"_Hello Naruto are you here to see someone in particular?" Said Neji. I causally replied "Just here to see Hinata."__The Hyuga asked him to come in as he got Hinata. The Hyuga Heiress came strolling downstairs with her pajamas on so Naruto just guessed she just woke up. Then their eyes met and there were shades of red you never seen before. _

_Hinata just stared at her crush as he motioned Hinata to her room. Then he sat down with her and confessed that he didn't know how to react to her confession and then it just durped out...his confession about how he hadn't like Sakura for a while and then he loved her. Then they kissed dadada and everything went merry until the two weeks were up and Naruto started feeling drowsy on his date with Hinata. Then he blacked out and that was the last thing he remembers. _: End Flashback

He then just went into a fit of rage as he unleashed his fox charka into a wave that destroyed the place he was put in. Then he looked around and noticed something familiar next to him while he was lying down. It was Hinata! He was glad there was someone he knew around other than that stinking fox.  
He then just sat there waiting for her to wake up so loney. Then he came up with the smartest idea to ask Kurama about where he was._ "hey wake up furball!" _Naruto said. About 1 minute later a deep reply came to him **"well, well kit is finally awake! So how was your sleep eh?"** Said the fox. Inner Naruto replied _"um good I guess Hinata is here so its not that bad and where are we exactly I don't know where this place is?" _**" We are actually in Konaha but its now called Tokyo. I don't know how many years its been to be exact I slept for most of it hehe." Replied Kurama. **_" okay thanks furball you just chill for now while I wait for Hinata to walk up. Over and out!" said Inner Naruto._

At the same time as Narutos rage burst Death felt the presence of a most powerful aura and must know who it was and it was friend or foe. So then he decided to get his closest agent in the area who was Maka and Soul who just finished killing a kishin egg in the Philippines. They were just going past a seafood restaurant when Death caught their attention. "Why hello there Kido's how you all doing?"  
Death replied. Maka looked at Lord Death and said excitedly "We got our 99th kishin and all we need is to get a witch's soul! So it's going great!" Soul nodded his head in agreement in a cool way. "Well I'm glad to hear it you two! But to some important matters that require your attention. There seems to be a very large source of soul energy that is very different to this world's souls and is extremely powerful. I can't put my finger on it put I've felt this energy when I was in my younger days it's kind of like déjà vu." Lord Death said thoroughly. Maka and Soul and asked in unison where the source of the power was. That's when Lord Death told them to head to Tokyo immediately. Without a moment hesitation they left for Tokyo to find this unknown power.

Back on Narutos position in this story…. About 5-6 hours later he noticed her waking up. He was unbelievably happy. All he could think was if she was okay and the second was if she knew what happened. Hinata woke up and looked around dreary. After collecting her vision back she noticed Naruto crouching next to her watching her intensely. She just looked at her crush and asked in almost a whisper "Naruto-kun your staring at me strange." She said while fidgeting with her fingers and a slight blush. "Oh sorry I was just hoping you knew where we were cause this place looks so weird and different from the elemental nations…." He said serious and confusing at the same time. After some time thinking they looked at each other and said in unison " I don't even know!"

Then Hinata noticed his left eye and was shocked at the sight. " N-n-n-naruto-kun your eye is different. Here's a mirror for you to look at." As she whipped out a mirror from her pouch on her back and presented to him. Naruto opened it up and was just as shocked as her if not more "Oh my god it looks like the Mangekyō Sharingan and I know only one person that would hold position of this which is Kakashi-sensei!" They then tried to remember who implanted this eye into Narutos socket but couldn't figure it out. Then out of nowhere Naruto and Hinata got into a fighting stance as they felt the presence of two people.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and noticed that they were closing in mildly and both decided to stay to find answers. So they got out of there fighting stance but kept their sense for hostility on full alert. Then they came into close range and a girl with a cloak like coat, plaid skirt, white blouse, yellow sweater, and her skin was a pale cream color with big emerald eyes and ashy blond pigtails. As for the boy he had white spiky hair, blood red eyes, with some kind of black jacket, a sweatband, a orange shirt which caught Narutos attention, and brown pants.

Then the conversation broke out with Maka breaking the silence. "Hello" she said with a warm smile "My name is Maka Albarn and this man is Soul Eater." Soul just did a slight bro nod to them with his pointy teeth smile at the same time. "We were wondering what your names were?" asked Soul. Then after some pondering both Hinata and Naruto replied by saying their names. Then it went downhill from there as Maka asked him to come with her to visit Shinigami about their future here.

That was the final straw and Naruto didn't like where this was going as he said "So good ol' death is going to try to reap me eh? Well I won't let him get me or Hinata so we are leaving this place!" in a flash he threw two kunai and Shushin out of the area about 400 feet away with Hinata. Maka and Soul narrowly dodging his throw by inches were shocked at why he said Lord Death would try to kill him which confuses them greatly for he had stopped roaming the world gathering lost souls for many years. They looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. Maka then got out her out her mirror and started to call Lord Death. "Well hello kido's how's that mission going I gave you?" said Death in a childlike manner. Maka then replied "We found him but he ran away after attacking us." Death looking a bit disappointed asks in his usual tone

"Well even that didn't go as well as planned I expect you got a name from that source?" Soul then stepped forward in his slouching stance "Well you see there were two people a boy and a girl and the guys name was Naruto Uzumaki and the girls was Hinata Hyuga." Then Death thought for a second and replied "So him…..her…WHAT!This is bad we need to send you back up! I'm sending you Black Star and Tsubaki to help you..we need him back in death city at any cost due to him being so dangerous if in the wrong hands!" Death said almost out of breath. God why did it have to be today of all days that he would awaken. Then Maka replied a little freaked "What should we do if he doesn't come with us?" Death then said with a soft remark "Don't worry about it as long as he see's you as a friend then he will not attack or run away. So tell Black Star to behave or he gets expelled! Well that ends this and I wish you all the best of luck. May luck be in your favor." And with that they were off on another chase that would change their destinies.

About two hours later Maka and Soul were wandering Tokyo with Black Star and Tsubaki when they noticed the two pair. They then started running to catch up with the couple followed them until they walked into a park which they made their move. They walked up slowly and got the attention of Naruto and Hinata. Naruto glancing at Maka and Soul they looked over Black Star and Tsubaki and then said "Okay we know you two but who are the others?" he said while pointing at Black Star and Tsubaki.  
Black Star said in his egotistical attitude "I am Black Star! The almighty GOD that everyone wishes they were like! Its ok to follow in the shadow of my godliness!" "**MAKA-CHOP" **and bam Black Star was unconscious on the ground bleeding from the head. Hinata looked at Black Star and thought how horrible. Then Tsubaki introduced herself in a polite and elegant way.

Then Hinata talked to Naruto for a second and spoke her opinion about the situation. She told him firmly "They seem nice Naruto and I think we should listen to what they have to say before you rush off and try to kill them. So please listen to them and I'll do the talking cause knowing you something will bad happen." She then kissed his cheek which the other group did not notice him blushing a light pink. "Okay." He said with a loving smile.

Then she asked Maka why did the Shinigami wanted to see them personally and Maka said in a calm voice that he wanted you to help him not destroy you. Naruto had a shocked expression on his face Hinata was a little bit calmer and put her hand on Narutos mouth before he said something dumb. Hinata asked "What would he need our help with if he's the God of Death then he should not need any assistance. Am I right?" Then Tsubaki answered back about how he's kind of in a certain condition and it they would explain there.

Naruto then moved her hand and said quickly but clearly "I want to talk to him before we go anyway. I mean there must be some way you all contact him?" Hinata then punched him in the face sending him flying ten feet away. Once she realized what she did quickly ran over and asked if he was okay. Everyone that was conscious was like oh my god what happened there. "So if you could contact him so we could talk please do." Then Hinata went back to tending her injured Naruto.

Maka got out her mirror and contracted Lord Death about the situation. "Alright put them on please." Said Death and Maka handed the mirror to Hinata. Naruto just regained consciousness seconds before it all went down and started the conversation with where the hell are we. Death merely replied by saying that they are where Konaha use to be but a new city has arisen called Tokyo. Then the other question popped into their heads as Hinata asked what they wanted with them but all death could say is you'll have to come to find out. The final question they could come up with is how long they were sleeping for. "Well I never thought of that one if I had to say in my professional opinion it would be about five thousand years actually." That just did the two in along with the rest of the group. Hinata was sobbing uncontrollably about how everyone was gone that they ever knew and Naruto was trying to hold it back and comfort them as best he could.

Maka , Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki were both wondering how the hell can someone stay alive for that long. But they snapped out of it as Naruto told them that they were gonna come along and start a new life due to there being no home or friends to return to. Then Tsubaki and Maka comforted the two by telling them that they would be there friends along with Black Star and Soul. Also Death will get you all a home of your own so you don't have to worry about either. So with a much happier feeling in them they headed to the private airport to get to Death City.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Omg I enjoyed writing this chapter so much and hope you enjoyed it also! Well next chapter is gonna be so much fun I just cant wait until I start it up again. Till next time every one: D  
please r/r and all reviews welcomed criticism especially cause it could help me make a better story**


	2. Welcome to Death City :D

**Well the time has come for chapter 2 of my Naruto x Soul Eater crossover!  
I hope you all will appreciate this chapter and enjoy it dearly.  
I just read some comments and fixed this chapter by breaking the sections into little paragraphs  
also I noticed there was grammar mistakes so I hope I fixed them all if not there's always next chapter eh?  
Again all comments are accepted and I hope they will help me create a better  
story like I said before! Okay umm..R/R!**

** Strange World for Two Ninja's**

It's been about 9 hours since their time getting settled in the plane. Hinata was huddled close to Naruto slightly whimpering in her sleep. He didn't mind the roughness of her grip though because he LOVED her. It could of lasted for hours more it didn't matter to him as long as he was there to watch over her because they needed each other. As they approached the airport strip ever so quicker he began wondering what would it be like to live in this place called Death City? What does he need Hinata and himself for? And what kind of danger is lurking out there? Those were the answers that came to mind but he could probably come up with more.

About 2 hours later they finally touched down in Death City Airport. It looked foreign to him and had many of what he thought as shops. They quickly passed them as they left the area and went straight to some kind of yellow rectangle type thing on 4 wheels. There was a man with red hair and in a tux leaning against it. He noticed us and came over and something caught his eye and before you knew it he was in a frenzy of how much he missed his daughter and how pretty she was. Then she Maka-Chopped his head and he laid there twitching in pain. After about 5 minutes of continuous twitching he came too suddenly and shook it off and stated about how they should get going on Naruto and Hinata way to Lord Deaths chambers.

So after riding for 6 minutes the man apparently named Spirit asked what their specialty was and which were they: meister or weapon. Then Naruto started talking about his jutsu's and Hinata about her taijutsu specialty and Byakugan. Naruto explained about the flow of chakra and show them a Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone Technique) by turning into Soul and continued the lesson about chakra while speaking in his voice. Everyone was like OMG I WISH I COULD DO THAT! Then Hinata explained her Byakugan and how she was suppress chakra points and find enemies and targets at far away distances. Then about 15 minutes later after both of them staring off into space they reached their destination. Naruto couldn't believe how big the DWMA was and Hinata was spellbound by it. When you think about it the size of the estate was the same if not bigger than Hokage Mountain! They were still getting used to the new world they were in but it just blew their mind!

Naruto and Hinata were lead by Maka, Soul, and Spirit to get the two to Lord Death. Hinata said very quiet to Naruto " I hope he doesn't do anything to hurt you or me…." She started trailing off into thought. Naruto just put his arm around her neck and calmly told her " Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you, okay. So don't worry cause you will be safe from harm." Then he lightly kissed her on the lips. Then he slipped his hand into her soft silky ones and walked quietly together to meet Lord Death.

They reached a room with many cross's in the ground and a mirror. When Hinata and Naruto looked up at the ceiling they saw baby blue sky with some nice fluffy clouds. They walked up to mirror and Death randomly popped from behind it scaring the living daylights out of Naruto and Hinata! Then it began with Death promptly speaking in his care-free speech "Hey kido's! Hello Spirit! Well how is everyone's day going today?" asked the God of Death. Spirit casually replied by saying "The kids and I shall take our leave now Shinigami-sama. Come on kids." He ordered them to get the heck out in a nicer way basically. But before they could get down the stairs to the path Death called out to them " Wait up Maka and Soul I still have something for you both to do! The rest of you are dismissed." After that comment Spirit and both Tsubaki and Black Star left the room. Then Death took in a deep breath.

After a deep breath and silence Naruto broke it by saying "Okay Death now what do you want from us?" he spoke in a very stern and cold voice. But Death just waved it off and replied joyful " I want to offer you and Hinata a new life" the Death God said with a very cheerful voice. Hinata looked at him suspiciously and asked "Why would you want give us a new life? I thought we didn't belong in this world. We are different from these people Death-sama and I hope you have noticed that. And in my opinion a little too different….." she began to trail off with sadness in her eyes. That's when Maka spoke up "I bet we aren't that much different. If you become our friends and we swap stories than we could become even more alike. \If you become our friends we will always be there for you. And as you know friends stick together." She replied with a direct and comforting voice. In a way that made them feel happy and relaxed which allowed them to answer the question in a more sincere way. So Naruto asked politely "Okay Death what would you like us to do?" Shinigami stood there for a second and thought when BAM it came to him "Well how about you just start by becoming students here to learn about our variant of your way of life. If you want we can put in the same class as Maka and them with my help." He said with very much pride! Hinata just smiled and Naruto nodded in agreement to the kind offer. Maybe no less than 23 seconds later asked Maka to come over to him same with Hinata. Death spoke with a reassuring voice "Now I'm going to transfer information about the history of this era and also you will need to know some information about classes which would be helpful. So if you come over here and allow me to continue." They walked over causally and stood on either side of him. Then he placed his huge hands on their noggins and a great flash of light appeared and a small amount of smoke. Then Hinata and Maka appeared and the worried Naruto was calm seeing them not hurt. Then he asked "So Hinata do you feel any…smarter?" She thought for a second then replied " Well I know stuff about DWA and some history behind this whole operation they run here." Naruto and Soul were amazed by what happened and in unison volunteered to be next but in a split second MAKA CHOP! Soul was down for the count twitching all over the place. So then Naruto was up carefully avoiding the Maka Chop of death. So he casually walked up to him and Maka but before they started he asked an intelligent question "Okay Death before we start all I gotta ask is am I going to forget my jutsu's? Cause if I do I'm out of this." Death just replied with quick response "Don't worry you won't forget a thing." He said with a spunky reply. Then a he placed his hand on his and Maka's head and repeated the same process.

Naruto was feeling slightly dizzy from all the information from being poured into his head. It was a lot and he usually doesn't absorb this much information even with the Kage Bunshin. So after sitting down with Hinata using Mystic Palm on him he started to feel better. Then it went down to business which is where they would stay. So Death decided that Naruto and Hinata would stay in the same apartment complex as Maka and Soul. Maka just squealed in happiness while Soul muttered that it was cool. Man they were happy for what was about to happen. They found a home, friends, and a place in life which they thought they would never find here. They felt joy and happiness and relief? They wish that their family and friends were still around but they know they must move on. That is something they are willing to do. For themselves and also for the all of the friends they left behind. This was for them and them exclusively. Now to push forward and strive to a new beginning!

About 10 seconds later after the happiness set in Death spoke in his usual voice "Well, well, now that we got that settled how about you go show them the apartment? But other than that you are all dismissed so BYE!" then he just disappeared. Naruto just thought out loud "How can this Death be related to the one I met earlier in my lifetime?" Hinata just looked at him with a confused look and wondered how he knew him but that story is for later. Naruto and Hinata just walked down the steps and onward to their apartment hand in hand.

Maybe 20 minutes later they came across their apartment complex. It looked simple in colors and size but not the same design as the housing they lived in. They were on the 2nd floor and maybe 3 doors from Maka and Soul. Soul led them into the apartment and started off with the living room which had hardwood floors, a white coffee table, black sectional, and a 36 inch TV which was in the corner of the room. Soul moved on to the kitchen which was marble with mahogany cabinets and all stainless steel appliances. Maka showed them the bathroom's which the same as the kitchen was the stainless and cabinets and table tops but one had a stand shower while another had a tub. Soul led them to Narutos room which had a queen sized bed with dark orange sheets and comforter. The walls were a light grey while the floors had white rugs. He had a dresser and bookshelf which was located in the corner of the room and a large closet for other stuff. Now it was off to Hinata room led by Maka as she guided her through the room. There was a bookshelf at one corner filled with books like Narutos. There is lavender walls and deep purple sheets and comforter. The dresser is in another corner of the room and a huge closet to compliment the girly side of her. She had a white rug to go together with everything in the room. In her and Narutos opinion this was a very nice place to live.

"Now that you are here you need to get some clothes to clash with the times. You don't want to look to suspicious you know what I mean? So we are going out shopping!" Maka said with a extremely excited voice. Hinata complied with her while Naruto just bitched about how he looked fine though his clothes looked 1000's of years out of date. So it was off to Hollister to buy some clothes. First up was Naruto because his outfit was the most horrible. He wanted to go as orange as possible so they first gave him an orange/black polo to try on. He went in and came out 4 seconds later with it on and they all thought he looked great in it. They got a polo tee of the same type but some different colors like red/black and blue/white. They got some dress shirts but not plaid because he thought those were ugly. So he tried on the blue/white one and said eh but the pink one caught his attention and everyone loved it. They moved on to jeans next and some were tight while others were loose. So he choose a couple of each. He then got some shorts mainly cargo, khaki and jean shorts.

Now Hinata was up for her turn. She went first for the dresses with Maka. This was the part Maka was waiting for, as for Hinata she didn't know where to begin. But Maka knew as she started off with a frilly dress that was white as snow and had a big black ribbon going across the waist. It made her legs show and it was also strapless. Overall it was a beautiful and brought out her figure. Naruto was stunned by her and his jaw dropped about 2 feet. It took him a minute to recover but all he could do was give nothing but compliments about her. Hinata blushed the deepest shade of crimson you ever saw while she tried and succeeded in not fainting. Maka then took notice of this and gave her the next dress which she didn't like much but she noticed one that looked very pretty. It was another strapless dress that was onyx color and white poka dots. It had a black ribbon in a bow just like the other one. She took the chance and tried it on willingly. All she hoped was Naruto approved and when she came out the same thing happened again he was in awe. She couldn't help but laugh and blush. She should have understood that he would think she looked pretty no matter what. She went for pants next and bought white skinny jeans and some dark denim. She tried on a lavender graphic tee and she thought she looked pretty good in it but didn't show Naruto cause she wanted to surprise him. Next was a lavender dress like top that had little flowers covering it. She thought it looked stunning on her so it was another secret kept from Naruto. She tried on a couple more dress tops and tees and got some shoes. Flip flops were popular that time so she bought a couple of pairs. Then she noticed some converse and bought a pair that was black and red. But like omg Naruto forgot shoes so he decided to get some converse also only his would be black and white.

That basically ended the shopping experience till winter and so they left with more clothes then they thought. Hinata and Naruto ended up at their house maybe 4 minutes later after taking the bus and said goodnight to Maka and Soul and dropped their clothes on the sofa and went to her room and they started talking back and forth to each other like Hinata you looked so pretty in that dress heck EVERYTHING! and she just blushed and said he looked extremely handsome in his clothes. Then they kissed for a couple of minutes nothing to intense just a normal two minute kiss and then said goodnight and passed out in each other's arms, feeling warm and happy against the other one. Little do they know they start their first day at DWMA tomorrow which was wicked mind blowing and they needed all the sleep they could get.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 2 and I had writers block here and there but eh so does everyone. I finished it and that's all that matters. I hope you all enjoyed it and will return to the next chapter of my story which I hope to complete very soon. So thank you all for your patience and staying with me so far :D So god speed to me in writing this story :O so this is zacky signing off and ill talk to you later.**


	3. First Day of School and Extra Lessons?

**Hello this is my third chapter of the Naruto x Soul Eater crossover story.  
Well I am hoping this chapter will be a hit with the readers viewing this.  
Again again all review are accepted. So post em :D  
So read and review and enjoy the story :D**

_Ring ring, ring ring _was going the alarm clock. Naruto just snuggled into Hinata's body to gain more warmth after hitting the snooze button. She complied and put her arms around his rock hard chest. They both were entangled in each other's aromas in a trance of surreal and bliss. Then the five minutes were up in what seemed like seconds. As Naruto was about to press the button Hinata told him that it was finally time to get up. He just grunted in displeasure but followed her order anyway. Hinata slowly got up and opened the shade to reveal the bright laughing sun at her. She stumbled to the kitchen tiredly to make some Nutella toast for Naruto and her.

He walked into the kitchen and just asked her "Would you like something to drink Hinata?"

He showed her what they had which was milk, chocolate silk and orange juice. She decided to have some OJ so he poured some for her and himself. They both sat at the table and munched on the Nutella bread Hinata made for breakfast. Then after finishing breakfast and washing the dish's they went onto the shower and Hinata took one first. She took a quick one lasting about 10 minutes and she dried off and called to Naruto telling him it was his turn. He grabbed a pair of boxers before he went in along with his towel and took a shower for the same about of time. When he was down he dried off and put on his boxers which were a white and red stripped pattern. He walked out drying his hair with his towel and Hinata noticed him and all she could do was blush at how sexy she looked to him. She couldn't help but stare at him and blush that shade of crimson.

Naruto was just drying his hair when he looked up and noticed Hinata staring at him blushing and smirked at it and asked sweetly and sexy "See something you like honey?"

All she could do was stare at him and nod in agreement then he walked up to her and tilted her chin up and kissed her. It was a sweet, passionate yet short kiss but to Hinata a kiss with Naruto is the greatest thing in the world. He then whispered into her ear

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get dressed okay." She just nodded and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went to get dressed. When about 4 minutes later he came out with the orange/black polo he got yesterday with the more loose jeans on. He had some black socks and with the converse Naruto bought. All Hinata could say was how handsome Naruto looked. Then Naruto answered right back how beautiful she looked in her jeans and lavender dress top.

Naruto started talking about how he loved the flowers on the top after that comment was said she just blushed and said "Thank you! I'm glad you think I look this good! Now are you almost ready to go Naru-kun?"

Naruto looked at her with a pleased look and replied "Your welcome AND you look beautiful in anything you wear ok. And I'm ready; the question is are you ready?" she gave a bright smile and motioned toward the door. They grabbed the keys and locked it on the inside and opened the door and stepped out and bumped into something. More like someone cause it was Soul coming to get them.

He said in a slouched manner "Good morning Naruto and Hinata. How you two getting to school?" he asked in his toothy grin. Hinata said they would probably walk. Naruto nodded in agreement. Naruto told him they wanted to see more of the city while on the way to school. So he said back to them

"Okay then Maka and I will walk with you to school." They just accepted the kind offer and Soul, Hinata and Naruto walked down the staircases and met Maka at the entrance of the door. She greeted them with hugs and told Hinata how pretty she looked and she said thank you to her.

She looked at Naruto and whispered into Hinata's ear "Damn your boyfriend looks hot." Hinata blushed at what she said while Naruto noticed her blushing and got the vague idea due to him not really listening and started a light blush also. Soul spoke up and told them that they should probably get moving on to school. So they complied and went on their way.

The group quickly walked down the street talking about the weather and who they had for teachers and such. Maka talked to Hinata and Naruto about how they should study hard for tests and the two just nodded in agreement unlike Soul who just thought out loud

"Damn that's dumb" then the worst happened, MAKA CHOP! "OUCH! Damn women can't you be a little more gentler its not my fault I'm not as serious about school as you are. As you figured all I care about is getting Death Scythe status." Soul talked in agony. She looked at him with cold eyes and then continued talking about how amazing the DWMA was to Hinata and Naruto. They arrived at the academy about 15 minutes late and saw some of the other students already going inside.

When they got to the entrance of the school they were greeted by Death himself. "Howdy kiddos! I'm here to introduce you two to your classmates." He said in the most energetic mood. Soul, Maka, Hinata and Naruto followed Death to their main class who was usually Sid but he was out for the day due to some strange reason unknown to Naruto and Hinata. Maka opened the door to the class and strolled in followed by Soul, Hinata and Naruto.

Death walked in a second after them and got their attention by yelling "CAN I HAVE EVERYONES ATTENTION!" with that the whole room went quiet. With a small cough to clear his throat Lord Death said in a quieter yet still loud voice "Okay everyone we have two knew students joining us today who I expect will treat with upmost respect! I've known them for a really long time and I expect you all on your best behavior to them. Their names are Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Well I expect you all to live up to those expectations and with that I will take my leave. Maka I will let you take care of everything for them. BYE KIDS!" Then the Grim Reaper left for class to begin.

The rest of the class just stared at Naruto and Hinata, girls whispering "Wow that blonde is really hot!" another by the girls was "I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend." Boys just stared at Hinata awed also whispering to one another "Damn that girl is fine!" they also said "I'm going to ask her out soon." Naruto and Hinata heard these whispers due to them being exceptional ninja's in their previous years but just shrugged it off and followed Maka and Soul to their seats.

Soul starting asking Maka if she knew about the attacks on students and she replied yes, Soul then stated about how the man had a different body but it was one of A ZOMBIE WITH A HOLE IN HIS HEAD! Then MAKA CHOP and Soul was cursing in pain. Hinata and Naruto were like WTH?

Maybe 3 minutes later after the boys and girls bothering Hinata and Naruto with questions their teacher walked in. Their teacher was the Death Scythe known as Spirit. He walked up to the desk while yelling "Kay shut up, class is starting!" he then put on his clipboard on the desk and spoke a softer yet cooler tone " Poll's a pain in the butt, so I won't bother. Now, let's get this straight, the bell doesn't decide when class is over I DO!"

Naruto looked at him and whispered into Maka's ear "What the hell is your dad trying to do? He's making himself look like an ass in my book." Maka just nodded her head in agreement and Hinata nudged him slightly. Then Soul just had to take it the extra step and said something extremely stupid and then Spirit looked on his notepad and gave Soul some stupid ass mark that he totally deserved.

Then out of nowhere Spirit spoke up "Maka, Soul, Naruto and Hinata, Lord Death needs you in the death room so scaddle okie doke." Maka was about to say something but Naruto put his hand over her mouth and just replied "Okay thanks Spirit!"

Then they started walking down the hall and toward the death room which is kind of creepy to be honest. They all thought it could use some redecorating but it's unlikely it would happen. "It's Soul, Maka, Naruto, and Hinata….lets show them what we can do Tsubaki!" said Black Star.

Naruto and Hinata sensed him even before they entered the room so they knew he was there but didn't expect him to act like such an idiot. While Black Star went through the laws of assassination Soul and Maka were thinking oh my God! He is such an idiot they thought.

Maka casually turned around and said nicely and with some surprise also "Black Star what are you doing here?"

Soul replied "Shouting, what else."

Tsubaki transformed part of herself and said to Black Star "We've been completely uncovered…" Black Star just smiled with pride and said "It's my uncontrollable star quality!That's what's so charming about me…."

Then he said something insanely stupid and Tsubaki just agreed unsurely with him.

"So Black Star, Tsubaki did you both get called to see the Shinigami?" asked Hinata.

Tsubaki just nodded her head. Soul said to the group "Let's just call Shinigami-sama."

Maka walked up to the mirror and said "I'll call…its 42-42-564..."

Then the mirror made a sound of a phone ringing and it clicked after a couple of rings.  
Maka then said "Hello, hello, Shinigami-sama? This is scythe technician Maka." Black Star said in a calm voice "And demon blade technician Black Star." Looking confused our number 1 ninja said in unison "And this is Naruto Uzumaki" And our number 1 kunoichi spoke up also "Hinata Hyuga present." She said with a smile.

"HELLO! Thanks for coming here everyone. Well straight to the point, there is something I want you guys to take…Extra lessons." The Death Lord said with not a care in the world. Everyone was like holy snikies unlike Naruto and Hinata who were like whatever. While everyone else was trying to comprehend what he said Maka spoke out loud "By extra lessons you mean the ones for stupid people, those "extra lessons"?

Soul look frustrated and spoke louder then Maka "HELL NO! I'm gonna be the strongest "Death Scythe," there's no way I'll do it!"

Then Lord Death interrupted "What is your duty as "Technicians" and "Weapons"?

Maka answered kind of confused "To feed the "Weapons" "99 Humans Souls" and "1 Witch Soul." And to make Shinigami-sama's weapons into a "Death Scythe".

Lord Death replied "Yep! And as of today the number of souls you all have collected is! ZERO…So to make up for this little mishap you will be doing this special lesson. You all have heard of Sid-sensei dying in a mission. Well now he has been turned into a zombie and you all will be figure out who turned him into a zombie! If you fail you will get expelled with a few exceptions of some people. Well all you kids scaddle except Naruto and Hinata. I have something to discuss with them so the rest of you get to you lesson!

"Well Death what do you want us to stay here for? You know we could be a huge asset to them. But your gonna send them against a opponent that is powerful as I head he is? I hope you know what you're doing." Naruto said to him.

"Come on Naruto of course he knows what he's doing he's the Death Lord! So calm down and just have faith okay." Hinata said to Naruto in the most reassuring way. Naruto just gave a icy cold stare to Death and then looked back to Hinata and said "Okay I'll calm down Hinata-chan. But, and I'll clarify it very clearly, If anything happens to them Death you will be hurting badly ok?" Death just acknowledged the promise made by him and just waved it off. Now it was the Shinigami time to talk.

"Well you are both wondering why I kept you here and the answer is very simple, the fight would be uneven and you would totally decimate Sid-sensei truth be told. So you both will fight in the next battle okay? This is more like there extra lessons cause you all don't really need them since you just joined. Well we shall watch the battle and see how it unfolds. I have high hopes and would never send those kids on a mission they could not complete. And you see it already begun so let's watch it." Lord Death said and pointed to the mirror. Hinata and Naruto stared and watched hoping for the best of the outcomes. As they watched the fight it got very intense up until the moment when Black Star caught Sid in his trap along with Maka with him. Hinata giggled at what happened to her while Naruto was laughing hysterically. Now that they had a few laughs Hinata and Naruto looked at Death and said "Now we go and help get information from him. Our way is the best way so we will talk to you later." Then in a flash the two Body Flickered to the group in a about a minute. Naruto and Hinata appeared right before the group and startled them. They all started asking questions like "How did you two get here like that?" and "What was that right now?" Hinata just looked at them and said "Right now that's not important but what's important is to get information from Sid about who ever brought him back to life." Naruto and the rest just agreed to the statement about Sid though the rest of the group still had questions about how they got there. Soul started yelling at Sid to tell them who and where the person was. And Sid's response was "I always was a man to keep secrets, that didn't change when I died!" Naruto just smiled and then said "Well since you won't tell us then I have a great way to get information from you. So everyone stand behind and watch the information leek from his very mouth." Sid just laughed at what he said but then Naruto did some hand seals and said it loudly "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu" [Demonic Illusion: Vision of Hell Technique] and after a few moments Sid started screaming at the top of his lungs saying "**STOP OH MY GOD PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY STOP THIS PLEEASE!" ** But it didn't stop there for some profanity no one should hear was shouted. So after Naruto felt satisfied with what he accomplished he released the Genjutsu and went up to him and crouched down and asked every so nicely "So after that little bit of fun I suppose you very much oblige to tell us the information we need but if you don't we can go a second round. The choice is up to you?" Sid stared at him with the most fearful eyes and said very quickly "NOOOO I'll tell you!His name is Doctor Stein and he lives in the suburbs of Death City. I-I-I-I can show you if you want? As long as you don't do that thing again!" Naruto just stared at him then back to Hinata and she nodded with approval. Hinata then said "Okay well then let's go pay Stein a visit. Sid you lead the way and we follow."

About an hour and a half later they arrived at the location of Steins house. After some stupid insults about his home Hinata spoke up "Why don't we knock on the door and see if he's there?" Everyone looked at each other and agreed so Soul started walking up when the door opened by itself and some kind of rolling sound was heard coming their way. Naruto and Hinata knew it couldn't be good while everyone else was completely unaware of what was coming. Then a few moments later a man on a rolling chair came into view and hit a bump and fell. Everyone was wondering "DA FAQ?" and he casually got up and said "Shit, still don't feel well" as he was turning the screw like object on his head "Ugghhh might be this. OK let's try this again!" and left to try the same stunt. Everyone was extremely confused by what just happened when he came crashing out of nowhere and while lying on his back asked the group "And, did you have some business with me?" Soul spoke to him very excitedly "Your Stein right? Well we've come to eat your soul." Stein got up and started dusting himself off and said "Ah, ah, yes, yes. Is that right? I assume your students from "Shibusen?" Maka then spoke out loud "It's you isn't it? The one who's attacking Shibusen? What do you have against it!" Stein simply waved it off and said "Not much, my motive is very simple, observation, training and investigation. That was my original motive; everything in this world is for training, which includes me of course, too." Maka was shocked by this statement. Stein then said "Hmm hmm your soul wavelengths aren't very stabilized a serious person who tries hard and a twisted person with a sarcastic soul. You're not working together." Soul and Maka were stunned and yelled "What you can see the souls of living humans? You're…a tech!" after Soul's comment Maka said blazing after "And he must be a first class tech to be able to see our personalities." Then after that Soul remarked about how Maka was also able to see souls and she got nervous and her soul wavered and Stein called it out. Then out of nowhere about 43 feet up Black Star shouted some stupid ass stuff about him being the center of stage. Stein said soon after his rant "Hahahaha you're cool. You're a terribly self-absorbed soul, basically a god-complex." Black Star leaped at Stein trying to high kick him but got blocked. Stein then spun around thus spinning him also and in that process punched him across the yard. Tsubaki yelled "BLACK STAR!" thus Stein concluding "Ah I see you're his partner. Your very co-operative and have a lot of space to accept people. You match yourself to his soul wavelength. Aaaanyway, I've gotten enough data, but you want MY soul right? Shall we start the practical lesson?" Maka attacked Stein with Soul in scythe form of course in a sweeping motion but missed. In the process Stein kicked Maka in the back making her tumble to the ground. After he kicked Maka the momentum of the kick caused him to go backwards and nail Black Star in the face. Stein said "Maka the Scythe –user….ahhhh I remember now you are Spirit-senpais daughter! Ha ha so your Spirit-senpai's beloved daughter, the daughter of the women who stole my training ingredient. Hehe I want to dissect you!" Stein said in the most sadistic look possible for this manga.

(now before we go anyfuther I would like to answer a question I bet some of you are wondering….where the hell is Naruto and Hinata and why aren't they participating?well that is gonna be answered right now in a quick summery…well going back to when Stein first started profiling the groups souls they remained conspicuous after Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear not interfere. And while this has been happening they are observing their opponent and how to counter him. Another thing he told her is not to step in unless totally necessary. So yea they been hanging around since then so if you were wondering that your question has been answered now back to the story)

Stein went on the offensive and attacked Maka with his palm. Soul told her just to block it but somehow he sent what felt like a baseball bat swinging into your stomach. Backing off a bit Soul noticed something strange with Maka "Maka get a hold of yourself your breathing and wavelengths are all over the place. Then the unthinkable happened…Maka just snapped and tried to cut him in half with a violent swing only to fail with Soul getting hit again by the Soul Authority. Stein grabbed Maka by the ponytail and said "Hehe you got such smooth skin, where shall we put the knife first? Shall we make your skin into sandpaper?" Black Star appeared behind Stein in his attack stance and said "I'll smash your glasses! Bastard! Don't forget I exist!" Stein said without a care or worry "It won't work." Then Black Star said with a smirk "Your not the only damn one who can directly with your 'soul wavelength!'" Stein said out of surprise "What?" then Black Star said with determination "Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhh! I've got you!" and then he leaped forward yelling "BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!" and hit Stein directly. But it had no effect on him due to him having high spiritual flexibility and a unbelievable observation. Then in a second Stein was up in his face and did Soul Authority with both hands making him basically pass out. Now then Stein has yet to acknowledge Hinata and Naruto so they were still observing. They felt like it was almost time to step in. Then Maka started having a breakdown just before it was their turn to fight. She started stating about how their levels were too different from his and there was no way to win. Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear that he was going in. She just nodded in agreement and gave him a kiss for good luck. Naruto started walking slowly toward the battle while Maka still in her paranoia state and yelled out to Stein "Hey bro I'm your opponent now ok so you better ready…." During that he Body Flickered to him and kicked him in the stomach. Stein went flying about 15 feet and fell on his knee's wondering how the hell was he so fast? He then started studying his soul "Well as I can see you are a natural born leader, very compassionate, understanding of all others, yet there is a dark side to you, its small but intensely evil, besides that I also have a question for you?" Naruto stared at him and said "Sure" Stein stared at him and took a puff from his smoke and said "My question is when did you join the DWMA? Cause you have a soul about three times the size of mine so I'm very curious." Naruto took a deep breath and said "I just started today actually." Stein just took another puff of his cigarette and said "Okay as I can see you are the most experienced in battle here so I shouldn't try to fight you cause it could be a disaster on my part. But the real test is with this group not you or the lady over there. So please stay out of it." Stein gave him the look of you must understand and Naruto thought for a moment and said "I'll let you continue as long as they don't die." Stein just nodded his head and went back to his battle with Soul and Maka. Naruto just strolled back to Hinata and she asked him very confused "What are you doing Naruto they could get seriously hurt! And your just gonna let him continue!" she was about to say some more but he put his hand up and said "There is something more behind this we will just have to see what unfolds." Hinata replied to him that "I hope you know what your doing." Then it was time for the events to unfold as Naruto and Hinata watched them Maka lied on the ground defeated with Soul sprawled out over her and yelled about how he can't touch his meister and how he would protect her with his life. Stein just leaned over and told him "You pass the extra lesson!" he had a very big and warm smile on his face. Soul looked at him and said "HEH?" then Stein explained to the kids about how he was asked by Shinigami to help with the extra lessons. Naruto just nodded in agreement and said "You know it was easy to tell it was a test due to him just messing with you. If he was serious he could of killed you in a split second…." That was the truth and Stein just nodded in agreement. Well they ended the night with all of them going home and Naruto and Hinata getting home first due to the Body Flicker Technique. As Naruto unlocked the door and held it open for Hinata they took off their shoes and got changed for bed. Hinata got into a two piece pajamas that were lavender and white and Naruto had some plain shorts and a white tee. They both got onto the bed and turned off the lights snuggling closer to each other. They felt so comfortable in the others arms and said to the other good night and I love you honey. They gave each other a long kiss and went on for minutes. Then they slowly drifted off to sleep in the love of their life's arms.

**Well after a long time I finally updated due to writers block and school but eh this chapter is done so I'm happy. Now you're all wondering why did you space out the conversation in some parts well why did you do it at all? Well the reason is because a reader said that it would be easier so I decided to do it. Though it is not my preferred writing style ill try to adapt. And also I am going to maybe set up a guide for ninjutsu/genjutsu/and taijutsu. I did before it was like 50k+ words but I deleted it so im gonna re do some parts and put it into a story okay :D it will be cool and helpful at the same time :D well thanks for reading these chapters and I will be posting more after I do the guide story thingy :D**


	4. First Mission! Believe it!

**Well I'm back everyone and I'm sorry for not updating the story in a very long time. I had some obstacles in my path one and basically only being my computer broken and this chapter pretty much done so ye I'm back in action and I plan on putting out chapters for both my Naruto stories. Now I am back in action and cant wait to publish this chapter!  
I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR NARUTO AND NEVER WILL!  
R/R ty :D**

_Last time in our story:_

_As Naruto unlocked the door and held it open for Hinata they took off their shoes and got changed for bed. Hinata got into a two piece pajamas that were lavender and white and Naruto had some plain shorts and a white tee. They both got onto the bed and turned off the lights snuggling closer to each other. They felt so comfortable in the others arms and said to the other good night and I love you honey. They gave each other a long kiss and went on for minutes. Then they slowly drifted off to sleep in the love of their life's arms.  
__  
Flashback End:_

Three Days later 9:40 am at DWMA's Death Room with Naruto and Hinata  
  
Naruto and Hinata were walking up to the Death Room with their fingers entwined in each others. It was no secret that the two were a couple and the people were jealous of them. But that never phased the lover birds in the least bit. Hinata looked over to Naruto and he glanced back. A smile on both there faces as they gave each other a passionate kiss. What felt like an eternity to others felt like it could of last a lot longer to them.

After they broke apart Hinata looked at Naruto in a seductive manner and whispered into his ear "If you think that's a great time then you will _love _my special treat for you tonight." Naruto just stared at her trying to get to cogs to spin and hoping when he figured it out he wouldn't die of blood loss. So all he did was nod and Hinata thought inside "_He is so mine!"  
_

Hinata opened the door up for Naruto this time and he flashed her his trademark grin. They entered the room and called Lord Death on the mirror. Death appeared and Hinata and Naruto introduced themselves.

"Hey kiddo's I called you here to give you a heads up about my son. Now don't interrupt cause I don't feel like explaining more then once cause it's a pain so here it goes. As you know we Shinigami age slower and I mean hellza slower then mortals. We can live forever basically but besides that and back to the point my son is 7 times older then the other kids in this academy. To add ta that he is a force to be reckoned with but you two could easily beat him. Back to the topic, I want you two to make him feel welcomed okay? Cause knowing Black Star he is gonna be an idiot…Damn god-complex…ugh"

Naruto was taking everything spoken and Hinata broke the silence "Well when he will be here today? We can go and greet him if you would like?" Naruto nodded his head in agreement and said that it was a fantastic idea.

Lord Death thought it over for a minute and then said in a sing-song voice "That's a great idea! I hope you can do this! This is gonna be your mission for today and you will show him around the school and Death City. And don't be troubled by his condition, it makes him rather annoying so GOOD LUCK!" and then Death left in an instant without an explanation.

All they could do is comply and walk down to meet Kid and his partners. All Naruto could think was 'troublesome'. But he had to get the job done as he had a rep to uphold. Hinata noticed him falling behind and called to him to hurry up. The blonde snapped outa his trance and quickened his pace to Hinata and wrapped a arm around her waist. They enjoyed each other's company unaware of the nuisance Death had laid on them.

5 minutes later they arrived to find Kid fighting Soul and Black Star with their partners and Stein watching. Hinata walked up to Hinata and asked Maka what is going on. The girl shrieked but noticed it was Hinata and said "Jeez don't scare me like that….Well Black Star did something dumb which caused Kid to wanna fight them. So far it's a 1 sided fight." Hinata just nodded her head in acknowledgement. Naruto looked at her and nodded.

Now something surprised everyone there for they were not expecting this. Naruto simply walked onto the battle field up to Black Star and Soul. Black Star and Soul noticed him see he was coming straight towards them in direct eyesight. Black Star yelled with his thumbs pointed out "No worries bro Soul and I got this covered so you don't need to intervene! Besides I'm basically a God so this is just a challenge I must overcome!" Naruto sighed and looked at Soul and he just nodded his head. Naruto kept walking towards them and said "Well I hate to say this but I have to intervene because for 1 hes to strong for you  
2 only Hinata or I can take him 3 you just mad stupid 4 this is to you Soul 'uncool' 5 is the last….

Silence was all they heard so Soul asked "So what's 5? Heh I bet he was making them as he went along and forg-"then in a flash Soul was cut off with a chop to the back of the neck and in another flash before Black Star could react bam lights out.

"Well now that's taken care of, Kid I believe your name is?" he nodded his head in agreement " Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and the lovely lady over there with the lavender eyes is Hyuga Hinata and by orders of your father we are to show you around the school and then go to around Death City to get you acquainted with the area. Because to be honest the school lunches suck. So without further setbacks let us go inside and get you introduced."

Stein took a drag of his cigarette and said "I want to dissect Uzumaki." And then went back to dissect the poor endangered bird with his class. Maka and Tsubaki went over to their partners to check on them and saw how totally out of it they were. Both sighed "Going to be a long day eh Tsubaki?" the other replied "Yes it very much is.."

Back to Naruto and Hinata and the rest of the group.

Hinata was the first to ask Kid and his Weapons a little about themselves. Kid spoke first "Well I was born many years ago. I lived a fairly nice life for the while since my father was the Death God. It wasn't until 8 years ago that I found the Thompson sisters. Such a grand day so much symmetry." He finished off with stars in his eyes.

Naruto sweat dropped and recovered and motioned towards the more mature and older looking one "Me oh well my name is Liz Thompson and I'm a pistol weapon just like my sister. Me and her lived on the streets for most of our life which kind of sucked. We were hated and feared and had to steal to live. But back to some of my stuff, I love make up, massages, and I hate, HATE GHOSTS! And that's about it.

All Naruto could think was some of this girls life was like me, but anyways "Okay your turn miss…." Liz elbowed her sister in the arm and "Owwww Liz that hurt! Humph okay well my name is Patty Thompson and I'm way more fun than my sister. I love giraffes, laughing at Kid, and I love my sister. And all that stuff my sister said also I'm with."She said with a hint of sadness." Yep well that's us. So how about you two!" she then pointed to Naruto.

"Well my name you know. I'm 18 and just joined the DWMA about a week ago. I love ramen but what I love more than that is my Hinata-chan." The paled eye beauty just blushed in acknowledgment."I can relate with 1 thing to each of you 3. And I hope that we can become great friends!" he said with his signature smile.

My turn Hinata thought."You know my name also. Well I'm also 18 and I love cinnamon buns. I love Naru-kun with all my heart." Now it was Narutos turn to blush." I like to cook, and just take calming walks. And I also hope we can become great friends." she flashed them a smile at the end.

Kid spoke up" Well if I must ask what do you have in common with us? Is it my symmetry?" when he brought up symmetry his eyes dazzled. Then Liz spoke up " Me also, do you hate ghosts." She said while shaking from the thought. Patty said anything before they could speak up "And do you love giraffes?" she said while laughing.

Naruto replied "No to all of those. For me and Hinata were born many years ago and actually I lived the same life as the Thompson sisters but mine was worst." Hinata just nodded in agreement. Kid looked at them quizzically and asked "How could you be born a long time ago your only 18, I much older then you?" Liz said with skepticism and anger "How could you know what its like to live in hate and fear?!" Patty didn't say anything and just waited for an answer.

Naruto replied very sternly "I lived in the harshest of community where all adults hated, despised, loathed me. They wouldn't allow their kids to be near me when I did nothing wrong. I couldn't go into stores, restaurants or markets. And the ones that allowed me I got over priced for simple products like milk. I would get beatings every day to an inch of my life and nobody did anything to intervene. I had assassination attempts on me hundreds of times a month. I think you had a great life to be honest."

"**Kit calm down! They live in a different type of world you did they could even fathom what you went through. So take a breather. Okay?"** **said Kurama. **_"Yeah your right. But you know I should really freak them out by showing them scars that never healed. What do you think?" _Silence till he spoke **"That's an idea that would freak them the hell out and let them know to better appreciate life. I LIKE IT!" and there was chuckling on both sides of the mind.**

Liz, and Patty were thinking the same thing "Omg if this guy is telling the truth then we had such a great life." Liz then asked "And how do we know that you really telling the truth?" Hinata was about yell at her that it was true when Naruto said "Hinata I will show them my way. Follow me everyone to the Death room we should have some privacy there." They all followed without a word. They arrived about 4 minutes later at their destination.

"So Naruto how are you going to show them?" asked Hinata. "I will show them two genjutsu's. One I will lift and another I will place on them. First is I will lift it. Even you Hinata have never seen this. No one but some doctors and the Sandaime." Hinata just looked at him wondering what it could be. Naruto then said "KAI" Hinata just waited to see what he wanted to show them while Kid and the girls just looked at him wondering what a genjutsu was.

He then started taking off his leather jacket to show his orange tee. Then he started lifting it off slowly while facing them. He looked at them sternly and said "What you see you must never say to anyone compendia?" the group said yes. He then lifted his shirt off and what they saw was so disturbing that it would make you want to throw up. It basically made the game Dead Space look plain. What they saw changed their look of him forever. Deep scars all over his body some saying words like DIE or DEMON.  
***Think of the scars Vash the Stampede in the show Trigun but 300 times worse but he still has an arm lolol***

They looked at Naruto and Hinata was crying and the girls were saying how sorry they were for questioning him. And Kid just looked horrified that people did that. Naruto walked up to Hinata and embraced her after putting his shirt back on and putting the genjutsu on again.

"But you three this is just the beginning for there is one more thing I must show you so please stand back Hinata." she took a step back and waited for Naruto to put the genjutsu on them. He went through several hand signs and said "Genjutsu Technique: View My Past "and then they went into the vision. What they saw was something horrific. So sad they were so happy for the lives they had. About 10 minutes later they came out breathing hard.

Liz said she was so sorry for doubting him and Patty was also very sorry. They cried a little while doing it and even Kid cried at what he saw. Naruto looked at them and said "Don't worry about it, you had no idea and now you do. So take this in and never judge someone by what they appear and be grateful for your lives." Naruto then looked at Hinata and said "And you…..I always wished I would never have to show this to anyone but now me and Kurama felt it was time. And I hope you don't look at me different. If you do I underst-"

Naruto was interrupted by Hinata's kiss locking his lips. He could tell by the kiss that there was sincerity in it. She gave him all the proof he needed. They broke the kiss and Hinata looked at Naruto with nothing but truth and love in her eyes and said "Naruto I will never look at you differently. You are the love of my life and something that you couldn't control won't change my look of you! So never say something like that again!" Naruto just embraced her and said "I was foolish to say such a thing. I'm sorry Hinata."

Liz and Patty were looking at the scene with hearts in their eyes saying "OMG so cuuuuuuuteeee." As for Kid he looked at them with a confused expression. When Naruto and Hinata heard the sisters they snapped back to reality.

"Well back to the other question. Even though we have the body's of 18 year olds we actually are over 5000 years old. So we have been on this planet before your father was able to physically live here. And before you say anything you can ask your father for more answers and tell him I gave you permission to get answers okay. So now that we are done with the asking lets go finish up that tour!"

And for the rest of the day they went on a fantastic tour of the city visiting some arcades, clothing stores, and of course a restaurant. Soul told them about it so they went there. It had pizza and burgers which were pretty good to be honest. So they finished up the tour and then parted ways after having such a great time.

Naruto and Hinata got back to the apartment about 20 minutes later. They entered and Naruto then pinned Hinata against a wall."W-w-w-hat a-are you d-doing N-N-Naruto?" Naruto looked at her and put his pointer finger on her lips "Hinata what do you think I love the taste of most?"Hinata thought for a moment and said "Just about any kind of ramen." she giggled to her response."Naruto responded and said "Wrong Hinata, that use to be my favorite taste. My favorite taste in the world is….you." she was just silent and responded with a blush and "Really?" he said "Of course. But what was that special treat you promised me tonight?" she giggled and then pinned him to the wall. She then said "Why don't I start giving you it right now."

***Lemon Scene Begins Now******

Now just to let you all know I don't write lemon scene's never will. So I will let you decide what happens to them. Use your imagination or just skip it and don't think much of it. Maybe the just kissed passionately or did something more. Whatever your into is up to you I put the lemon thing in here for you to take it to the next level okay cause if I had a choice there would never be a lemon but a kissing scene. So now that I said that ill let you get thinking okay!

**Lemon Scene Ends Now***

Naruto and Hinata laid down in each others arms after a much tiring night. "Good night Hinata-chan" he said giving a kiss on the head "Good night Naru-kun" and snuggled into his built chest. Slowly they went to sleep unaware of the adventures awaiting them the next day.

**Chapter End**

**Well im glad I was finally able to set up this chapter my computer was a mess. Its charger was broken so it wouldn't turn on so I had to wait to publish this story. I'm sorry for such a late update but a new one should be up in the next week due to my computer being back in commission. And one of my readers sent me a pm wondering if I was gonna do all the chapters of Soul Eater due to me picking the very beginning and yes that is true but their will be a lot more chapters like fillers lets say lolol. I hope you will all stick with me till the end. Well I hope to update as soon as possible but im gonna do my other NaruHina story's chapter first then this one. So till next time…Zacky**


	5. Covert Ninja's Mission:Operation Hookup?

**Well here's chapter 5 of my crossover which I hope you all will enjoy :D  
This chapter I planned out a little bit ahead and I hope you all will like :D  
Okay lets get READING!**

**AN/ In my story Soul and the rest look older than they do from the very beginning of the show/manga. Theres a link on my profile of what the characters of my story look like. And in this story Soul is not drooling like a crazy.**

_What happened last time:_

_Naruto and Hinata laid down in each others arms after a much tiring night. "Good night Hinata-chan" he said giving a kiss on the head "Good night Naru-kun" and snuggled into his built chest. Slowly they went to sleep unaware of the adventures awaiting them the next day._

_Flashback End:_

Naruto woke up a little earlier than expected. He just looked next to him and saw his sleeping beauty. All he can think is this girl is an angel sent down from Kami. He kept looking at her while running his fingers through her silky smooth hair. She started to stir and woke up. She looked at him with the cutest smile you ever could see. Then Naruto said "Good morning Sleeping Beauty, get a good night's rest?" Hinata giggled at her nickname and said "Why yes I did, how about you my Prince Charming?" he then replied "With you by my side I slept fantastic." He said while flashing his signature grin.

They both got up now that they were awake and went and took showers. When both were done Hinata was about to make some cereal for them, when Naruto just suggested "Hinata why don't we go out to breakfast? We could even ask Maka and Soul?" Hinata thought for a second and decided "Naruto that's a great idea!"

Naruto got the basic stuff he needed, like wallet and house keys. Hinata got her purse which had everything she needed. Then the departed a down the hall and knocked on the door…"Uggh Coming!" said Soul. About 3 seconds later he showed up in his jeans and a plain white tee. "Hey Hinata and Naruto! What can I do for you two this morning?" said Soul in his slouched position. Hinata then said "Well Narutos idea was to invite you and Maka to breakfast with us and we came by wanting to know if you would come?" Naruto just nodded his head in agreement.

Soul looked at them and just shrugged his shoulders. He then called to Maka who was just about to crack the eggs for breakfast "YO Maka don't make breakfast! We going out with Hinata and Naruto!" there was silence and then Maka said "WHAAAAAAAAAT they are here? Omg let me get some regular clothes on!"

All they could think was 'WTH?'About 30 seconds later she came out with her regular outfit and said her asked "Since we are going out to breakfast do you know a good place to eat?" Soul replied "Yes we saw a restaurant called The Hop a couple blocs away. It looks like a good place to eat and I always see people there in the morning. So we think that would be a good place to go."

Maka said "well that sounds great! I've always wanted to eat there! Lets go and grab some grub!" So they left fairly quickly to get there and grab a table before they were all taken. About 6 minutes later they arrived and god were they lucky cause they got the second to last booth! They got seated and a waitress came by to get their orders. "Hello everyone my name is Kelly and will be your waitress for today. So starting off what would you like to drink?" Naruto asked for some milk, Hinata orange juice, Soul asked for some water, and Maka asked for tomatoes juice. "Okay well I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your orders so think of what you would like to eat!" and off she went to get the drinks while taking others order the same time.

They all looked through the menu for a couple of minutes before Hinata spoke up "Well the Eggs Benedict sounds good. What do you think your gonna get Naru-kun?" Naruto thought for a second and said " I believe I'm gonna get this Mexican omelet thingy. So how about you and Maka?" Soul studied the menu before saying "I'm gonna get the Southern Hospitality." Maka seeing it was her turn said "Eggs Blackstone for me." So they decided and a couple of minutes later the waitress arrived and took their orders. Sweet Kami they couldn't wait to get their breakfast. About 19 minutes later their food arrived. Everyone's mouth was watering. The waitress giggled and said "Enjoy everyone!" before she took off again

Every one dug in and was lost in thought with the delicious food they were eating. Naruto and Hinata shared their food with each other. It was a pleasant experience for all of them and couldn't wait to do it again. When they were done Naruto took the bill and went on their way.

Maka thought about Hinata's relationship with Naruto and how much they loved each other. She then thought about herself being in such an relationship. So Maka thought '_I should ask Hinata for some dating tips.' _"Hinata can I ask you something in private?" Hinata looked at her and replied "Sure Maka, let's talk in that store."

Hinata and Maka went into Victoria's Secret to talk knowing that the boys would never go in there. "So Maka what's up?" Maka blushed a little and said "I was wondering if you could give me some dating advice." Hinata did not see that one coming. "So what do you want to know?" Maka blushed more "Well I just wanted to know how to get a boy to notice you…." Hinata just smiled and said "It's Soul right?" Maka went 'Eep" and Hinata just giggled. "Well you should maybe try different clothes instead of your DWMA clothes. Like some dresses and casual clothes. I can help you in that field okay?" Maka just smiled a great big one and said "Thanks Hinata, I owe you big time!" Hinata just thought '_time to get Naruto to help Soul to notice her. This is gonna be good!_'

Naruto and Soul were talking about some random boy stuff when his phone started vibrating. Naruto fished it out of his pocket and saw it was from Hinata. What intrigued him the most was the message inside it, mentally he was thinking "_time to work my magic." _In a non-chalent way he causally asked Soul "So Soul," Soul looked him in the eye "are there any girls you like?" Soul blushed a little bit "Well there's this one girl…." Naruto pondered for a moment then smiled devilishly and spoke "Makaaa?" Soul just looked at him and thought _holy shit _"Y-y-yes she is" Naruto looked back and texted Hinata saying "Phase 1 Feelings mutual is complete. Phase 2 Notice Feelings begins.

Naruto looked at Soul and said "What would you say if I could help you with your love life?" Soul thought a second and said "I would love that" Naruto looked at him and replied "Okay first you got to get her to notice you. Walk up causally and make some small talk, then compliment her on her looks and what's she wearing. You/'re probably thinking isn't it quick well my answer is you've been friends with her for years and are very close to her so no it isn't. Then the final step you ask her out on a date. And when that happens we work it out then and there."

Hinata took Maka out of the store and said to Naruto "Us two are gonna go shopping for some new accessories. We will meet up with you later! Bye!" They took off leaving Soul and Naruto to their future thoughts.

Hinata took Maka to a store called Macys. They spent their time in there talking about the plan to get him to notice.(Naruto's involvement was left out) She bought some dress's and went to meet up with Naruto and Soul.

"Okay Soul just like we practiced. Calm,collected,cool. The 3 C's. Remember them and you'll do well." Soul nodded nervously hoping he won't screw it up to bad. 10 minutes later they showed up and Soul's jaw dropped several inches. All he could think was how pretty she looked in her light green dress. Naruto noticed his predicament and jabbed him in the ribs getting a grumbled fuck from him. Then Naruto noticing Soul still standing there gave him a 'little' push to get things started.

Soul slowly walked up to Maka with a very serious demeanor trying not to make himself look like a fool. His heart was beating furiously and his hands were sweating from the sheer nervousness. (show's us the coolest of guys can be nervous as *censored*) He showed up to his destination, his nights and probably most important thing happening was right now. To be honest with himself he didn't even care about death scythe status as long as he had her. Now the moment came that both were waiting patiently for.

"Maka…." Soul said while staring directly into her eyes "Yes Soul…" Maka replied never breaking eye contact. Soul took a deep breath and spilled it "Maka I think you're the most wonderful girl I ever met. I may give you shit about your…_breast size_…..but it doesn't matter to me cause I think your beautiful just the way you are! And I was hoping*takes in a small breath* if you would like to go on a date tonight…." Soul waiting for her to basicly put him in a coma for what he said got…a hug? He looked up and she was sniffling. Soul gently squeezed her back and asked in a curious whisper "What's your answer?" She looked up at him and said "Of course!" Without another word the two left for their next destination with the greatest feeling in they ever felt.

LOVE.

**Yosh and that's chapther 5?YOSH IT IS CHAPTER 5 OMG THAT MEANS TIME TO GET CRACKEN ON CHAPTER 6 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD well now that im done being so excited sorry for taking so long to update and I hope u all enjoyed the chapter XD till tomorrow maybe XDXDXDXDXD maybe XD**


	6. Celebration at the DWMA? YEAH!

**Well im hoping this can be done in one day instead of like 5 weeks :D so here I go  
A/N after this chapter imma take a break from this story and start up my Naruto x Fairytale crossover XDDDDD**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

The day was December 24 and it was a big day in Death City. It was the day Lord Death, the Shinigami himself founded to counter the kishins. Tonight they were going to through a banquet for the great day all of the Students of the Academy were invited. It started at 8am but everyone got there a little earlier.

Naruto was walking up the stairs to the party. He was wearing a plan tux nothing to impressive. Hinata was also with him holding his hand. As for her she was wearing a beautiful black dress that was bare in the back but had strap things going in crossing directions.(okay maybe it isn't bare and such but what ever.)Naruto was nervous because he had never gone to a party before. He was invited to many when he beat Tobi but that's in the past. Now he was really going to one and with the love of his life! All was going to be good tonight.

Hinata was walking up the stairs with Naruto in her hand. Earlier that day she was trying to find a dress in the shops until she finally found one at the last second and the LAST SHOP! How lucky can a girl get? She was hoping she would be able to dance with Naruto tonight. She was hoping so badly that would happen. "No!" Hinata thought "I make it happen. No matter what."

They finally reached their destination and they were so excited. Naruto took Hinata by the hand and led her to find the group. Literary 40 seconds later they found them due to Black*Star being a dumb ass. They walked up to them with Soul and Maka glomping each other. It was 1 week since they officially declared themselves a couple. All Hinata and Naruto could think is "Mission Accomplished."

Now they chatted casually about what was going on and what usually happens at the party's. As they were eating some sort of great food Lord Death came and called their attention. He then spoke in a loud voice "Shuuuu,shuuuu. Thank you, thank you we greatly appreciate your efforts!" every one was clapping being joyful. Then without notice "Okay my speech is done."

Just about everyone sweet dropped. Then out of nowhere Death the Kidd came up to the stand and took over with a most precise speech. While Kidd was giving his speech Black*Star was hanging on the curtain above him yelling something insanely stupid like he usually does. The speech lasted a while and then the band played.

The music started playing and Hinata was wondering "I hope Naruto asks me to dance. Iv always wanted to do this with him. SCREW THIS IM GONNA ASK HIM!" Hinata turned to her side and said "Naruto d.." Naruto then cut her off and asked her with his trademark smile "Hinata would you like to dance?" that was all she need to hear tonight, "Lets go!" she said while smiling.

Another person noticed him ask Hinata to dance and thought "I should do the same!" he then proceeded over and asked "Kim do you want to dance with me?" Kim thought for a second and replied "Sorry but not interested." Straight out answer. Ox just slumped away and drank some punch for the rest of the while. :(

Unlike Ox, Hinata and Naruto were having a fab time. Dancing away, laughing whenever Naruto messed up, just…enjoying life! It was a great night for them. Almost everyone was dancing, enjoying the night. But something caught Hinata and Naruto's attention. The shear malicious and slight Killing Intent coming from one of the dancing couples. They located them to be Stein and Medusa. Something was off both of them thought.

Then to further their hypothesis Sid came stumbling into the room "STEIN!" catching everyone in the room off guard." GET OUT OF HERE STEIN!" Stein went over to him and asked "What happened to you?" Hinata and Naruto were over there also trying to fix his wounds, Hinata was healing the internal damage and the lethal external. Sid coughed out some blood and said "I was investigating the lab when it went off. I dug underground just in time so I didn't die. You have to get out of here Stein!NOW!"

Stein thought for just a split second then realized "SHIT! Where's Medusa!?" Stein looking frantically for her caught her in his eyes jumping off the balcony yelling "FREE! The barrier!" Then it began. Free started the ritual of the spell and Sid noticing this got Nygus out of her sheath and said Nygus you ready….Soul Resonance: Compulsive Burial! And then coffins came out of the ground and there went the three meister/weapons teams plus Stein out of the area away from barrier. Naruto then dressed Sid's wounds thinking "Sweet kami this is going to be a long night." After dressing the wounds properly Naruto and Hinata walked over to Death and Hinata asked him "Excuse me Lord Death but I believe there is more to this situation then you are letting on. For example why would they attack Death City when you are here? Or what could be so important here for them to attack with you present?"

Death thought for a second and then said "Sid its time for everyone to know" Sid realizing "You cant be serious?" he exclaimed. Death took a deep breath then called out "Everyone, if I could have your attention!" everyone looked at Lord Death waiting for the announcement "There is a real kishin underneath DWMA!" Sid sweat dropped thinking how straightforward. Then death started telling the story of the kishin leaving out some minor details not important atm. Naruto face palmed saying "Sweet Kami DEATH!" then he got right into his face yelling "Why would you not tell ME! I could of done a permanent seal on it which would of allowed it to never resurface! But nope you had to be some stingy young bastard that thinks he tough shit cause hes a god. Well now you are paying for your mistakes, along with everyone else it seems."

Then a kid came up to him said "You cant talk to Lord Death that way, and besides, no offence Lord Death, he's older then anything that alive on earth." Death looked at Naruto as well did him and Death nodded and spoke "Well my fine young student as much as I like to think Im everyone's superior on this planet I am not the oldest to walk this realm. To be slightly exact there are two people that have been on this Earth three thousand years before I was. And they are in this room!" all of the people were looking around for person wondering who it could be.

Naruto getting annoyed gave a small motion for Death to continue. "This person is a probably a friend to all of you due to both of them going to this school. These people are non other than Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga!" everyone was speechless just having a hard time understanding what was going on. Then Ox asked "If that is so then how are then so young!" Hinata spoke up and said "A very long Coma. Also we are neither meister nor weapons. Due to us not being around to take the transformation like all of you have adapted to."

Hinata then interrupted anyone that was about to speak "But ourselves are not important at the moment but how to get out is." Naruto then proceeded to ask Death about the spell and got a reply about them being absolutely trapped and would have to wait an hour. So they would have to wait it out and be completely useless till then.

Naruto took a quick nap with his head in Hinata's lap. Lord Death said its final moments were coming and Hinata woke up Naruto saying its time. Death then announced "Everyone the time has come for us to strike back but only some of us will go, Me, and Naruto and Hinata will go. The rest of you the fight is far to advanced for you." Then some random broski asked "Why do they go with you and not us? We have more experience?" Death replied "Because Naruto and Hinata are prime example of team work, both of them are far more experienced then any of you including the sensei's that ever teached at this school. And lastly, Narutos soul is almost as large as mine and he could be a great asset."

Then another student spoke up and said "But im looking at his soul and it cant be as big as yours!" Death replied getting kind of sick of questions "He has something that makes his soul smaller kind of like the Soul Protect witch's use. When he takes it off its as big as mine. And now enough questions everyone cause it is time!"

Four seconds later the spell stopped and they felt the sheer intensity of the kishin madness, Naruto's and Hinata's job were to help any injured civilians or DWMA occupants while death took care of the kishin. About an hour had gone by and god had hoped this would be over. They were still healing the injured in Death City. The battle of Shinigami vs. Asura was an intense one which came to a draw. Spirit was sulking about how if he was there Death could of defeated him. Death chopped him in the head end of story.

Death told Naruto and Hinata "We are going to have a meeting with all the head Death-Scythes from around the world 3 days from now and I want you to be part of it. I highly recommend it." Hinata then spoke for the both "Yes we will be there." Death shook there hands "Great! I'll see you in three days, and you also have off for the after the meeting." Then Death left to get back to work. They couldn't wait till the meeting. Things were going to get interesting, but they just didn't know how surprising and interesting it was actually going to get.

**Okay well this is chapter 6! I also edited my first chapter okay XD and some people are wondering omg why aren't people thinking wtf is wrong with naruto's eyes*first chapter hinata notices the Mangekyō Sharingan* well he put a very strong genjutsu on it XD okay till we meet again on this story which will be a while due to me taking a break and working on a new crossover XD bye bye for nowwwwww**

**Zackyyy…**


End file.
